


Let Them Eat Fruit

by KatHarkness_Katara



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHarkness_Katara/pseuds/KatHarkness_Katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the sixth season episode "The Reckoning" might have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is set AU to the DS9 Series 6 Episode 21, The Reckoning.

"Have you made any progress?" Sisko asked Dax. The Science Officer nodded. "Good news or bad?" her Captain continued.

"Well, that depends," she answered softly.

"On what?" Sisko demanded.

"What this ideogram means," Dax replied, pointing to a rune. "The computer had given me two possibilities."

"They are?"

Dax took a deep breath. "During the Reckoning, the Bajorans will either suffer horribly, or…eat fruit."

Sisko took a moment to replay the sentence in his head. "Eat fruit?" he repeated.

Dax nodded. "Given the tone of the rest of the inscription, I would bet on the horrible suffering."

"Thank you, old man," Sisko said.

Leaving the study lab, he turned the possibilities over in his mind. "Suffer horribly, or eat fruit…"

* * *

" _You want me to do_ _ **what**_ _?_ " First Minister Shakaar asked incredulously.

"Emissary, you cannot be serious," Kai Winn protested.

"I agree, it's a long shot," Sisko concurred. "But to avoid horrible suffering-"

" _By_ _ **eating fruit**_ _?"_ Shakaar interrupted.

"For all we know, that particular translation issue was designed by the Prophets so we _do_ eat fruit," Sisko shrugged. "What do we have to lose by trying it?"

"Emissary, you are suggesting that you, I, and the First Minister make a joint broadcast, saying that in order to prevent horrible suffering, the Bajorans must eat fruit," Winn protested. "And if it doesn't work?"

"I was planning on explaining the translation difficulty, and then conclude that, while eating fruit may not actually mitigate the potential suffering caused by the Reckoning, it's worth a go," Sisko shrugged.

" _We'll sound ridiculous, but that does actually make sense,_ " Shakaar admitted.

"First Minister?" Winn gasped.

" _Kai, can you really be sure that this_ _ **isn't**_ _what the Prophets want us to do?"_ Shakaar pointed out.

Winn huffed, affronted. "Very well. But, Emissary, I do expect you to return the tablet."

Sisko hesitated. "May I suggest a compromise? It stays here, but you can appoint a guard over it, and maybe suggest someone who can help Lieutenant Dax with the translation."

" _That sounds reasonable,_ " Shakaar answered, before Winn could. " _After all, I'm getting curious about this Reckoning, and your officer is pretty good at the translation._ "

Winn frowned. "Very well, I shall join your broadcast for those concessions. But I will be consulting the Orbs on this matter."

"A very wise idea, Kai."

* * *

Shortly after Winn's guards arrived, one of them accidentally spilled a bowl of fruit pulp over the tablet. Trying to clean it up, they accidentally knocked it off the table. Crashing to the floor, it shattered. The red and blue spirits escaped, and soon found themselves drawn to the fruit bowl, where the Prophet ended up in a plum, and the Pah-wraith in a tomato.


End file.
